fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruhi Kaneko
Haruhi is a eighteen year old Elf who is the daughter of a wise historian known as Haruto and a powerful mage known as Akane. Appearance Haruhi Kaneko is a young Elf that has the appearance of an eighteen year old human. Haruhi's facial expression never has a trace of a will to fight or kill someone, which is a testament to her oath not to kill and to use magic as a means of protecting herself. Personality Haruhi's alias: The Goddess of Peace, comes from her most well-known personality trait. This trait is her love of peace and her dislike and almost hatred toward violence. She seems to have adopted this peaceful philosophy from her father, causing her personality to resemble his more than her mother's personality. When in a potentially violent situation she will try to talk her way out of it instead of going straight to her magic like most mages. The amount of times she has been able to escape violent situations by only talking is a testament to her vast wisdom, despite her very young age. Relationships Haruto Kaneko Akane Miyazaki Touma Kaneko Artemis Kaneko Akihiko Kaneko Kaine Bridgefoster Sekai Sayomi History Haruhi was born into a small family in country near Avalon. When she was born she was enveloped in her own inner azoth a sign that is rumored to signal the return of the first White Art user. Her inner azoth was bright and spreading the feeling of hope to those around her like the rays of the sun after a long night. Thus she was named Haruhi, meaning sunshine. To keep her inner azoth her parents placed a seal on her shoulder blades that kept her piece of azoth separate from her magic power and thus stopping the creation of inner azoth. Growing up, she idolized her mother's talent as a mage and her father's wisdom and peaceful nature. Not far into her childhood did she show traits of both her parents. She was wise and peaceful like her father and talented like her mother. While other kids were running around crazily she was inside meditating. The seal remained strong for several years, but eventually began to show signs of weakening. Seeing no other option, Haruhi's parents taught the young Haruhi their respective magics to her. From father she learned Edict Magic and her mother taught her the basics of White Arts. She took to both like fish to water, especially White Arts. When she turned seven she began to have visions of a powerful sword whose blade is made of energy. When she told her father about the vision just said the time wasn't right. However, when a demon attacked her village and her father disappeared Haruhi's mom gave her the sword that she learned was Raitoejji. The ten-year old Haruhi begrudgingly took it and used it to slay the demon. When she tried to give it back her mother refused and told her the wheels of fate have already turned and it would always lead you back to the sword whether she liked it or not as the sword had chosen her as its rightful owner. Akane, her mother, told Haruhi the legend about the sword and the countless battles it has had with its counterpart. Upon hearing the legend Haruhi left her home and embarked on a journey to learn of a way to rid herself of the sword and return to her normal story. The more she looked for answers the deeper she got and the harder she found to get rid of it. Synopsis Equipment *'Raitoejji:' Raitoejji (Light-Edge) is a very special sword wielded by Haruhi. It so special that there is only one other sword like it in existence, a sword called Dark-Edge. Raitoejji, also known as Excalibur, is a very powerful, feared, and ancient weapon that Haruhi uses. This weapon was created when a Magic Council and a group of monks teamed up to try to find away for Absolute Divinity to exist without the destruction of existence. They discussed multiple ideas, but the most possible one involved a sword that could emit a blade of holiness in its physical form. After three years of experiments, they realized the goal was impossible. So, they decided to look towards Light Magic to find a way to simplify their idea. This cylindrical hilt has a special lacrima inside that acts in a similar fashion as a mage's spirit. This lacrima is capable of pulling in the ethernano from the atmosphere and converting it into magic power. The high-level of holiness of the lacrima influences the magic power in the same way positive emotions influence Light Magic. Once the magic power is influence by the holiness, it is emitted from the cylindrical hilt in the form of a 47 inch blade of highly concentrated holy energy. The blade of Excalibur has an almost cylindrical shape and the tip is rounded instead of pointed. Since the blade is made of raw energy, it has a lot of cutting power. It is able to cut anything, but how easily and how long it will take to cut something depends on the substance's density. The only thing it can't cut is the Dark-Edge's blade. Just like Touma's sword, this blade is very dangerous to demons and other impurities. This is because of how holy the blade is. The key to activating and deactivating the blade is a red button, which is near the top of the hilt where the blade is emitted from. **'Reflective:' The blade and hilt of Raitoejji has reflective properties. This allows Haruhi to use the blade or hilt to redirect an magic-based attack else where by merely swatting at it. The blade and hilt is shown to be so reflective that Haruhi was once able swat a crash bullet back at an opponent as easily as one would swat away a fly. Magic and Abilities Edict Magic Edict Magic is a form of magic that seemingly acts as the manifestation of Haruhi's philosophy. This magic allows Haruhi to manifest her love of peace in ways that allow her to perform numerous feats. She is able to form extremely strong barriers with ease in order to protect herself and her allies. She can also manifest these ideals to perform healing-based spells that far surpass Healing Magic. This is shown by the fact that Haruhi is able to use the most effective healing-based spell ever invented with ease. The healing abilities that Edict Magic is so effective that it cannot only heal her allies and herself, but also enhance any of her own or her allies physical, mental, and magical attributes. Due to Haruhi's hatred of violence and love of peace, she can use Edict Magic to its full potential. This allows her to have near absolute control over the environment around her. She can even use the light around her to perform similar feats to Light Magic with greater ease than most users of Light Magic. In addition, this magic allows her nullify any aggressive attack with merely a swipe of her arm. The ability to nullify any aggressive attack is so effective that she can make almost anyone submit to her will by making them surrender their malicious intent. During the very rare times Haruhi does fight, she can use Edict Magic to "convince" the environment around to fight on her behalf. This allows Haruhi to perform feats like conjure hurricanes, summon the light to blind or crash into a foe with incredible force, change the topography of the area around her, manipulate water or fire, use her own magic power, or even control the ethernano in the atmosphere. *'Inner Tranquility:' This passive spell gives Haruhi the ability to greatly increase her tolerance of pain and fear for long stretches of time. Haruhi doesn't need to use any magic power to activate the spell, but instead she has to focus inwardly for at least ten seconds. *Panacea: When Haruhi first left her village it didn't take long for her healing abilities to become legendary. Many rumors began to circulate claiming she can heal any wound just by touching or even looking at the patient. These rumors can be contributed to her unrivalled mastery of the healing spell: Panacea. To perform the spell Haruhi must compress her magic power and positive emotions together to its utmost limit. This creates a type of energy known as healing energy or Panacea energy. Once the Panacea energy is created, she touches or looks at the patient and flows the Panacea energy into the patient's cardiovascular system. Due to the properties of the Panacea energy, the Panacea energy is easily absorbed by the blood of the patient and distributed throughout the body. As a result, Haruhi is able to temporarily give the patient Yōkai-level regeneration abilities. This means that this spell is capable of performing feats like: instantly healing most wounds, regrowing limbs, and even bringing back the dead at the cost of her own life. The Panacea energy stays in the bloodstream for a couple of minutes before it is fully diluted. This means, any future injuries the patient sustains within that time limit is instantly healed. **'Panacea Mode:' Panacea Mode is a passive spell that instinctively activates itself only when Haruhi is mortally wounded. Once activated, this spell sacrifices a fourth of how much magic power Haruhi currently has in order to disperse a large quantity of Panacea energy in her bloodstream. This not only drastically increases Haruhi's regeneration abilities, but it greatly increases her other physical abilities as well. Once the spell is activated, Haruhi has the ability to regenerate from almost any wound instantaneously, heal anyone she wants within a mile radius of her, and have the physical prowess to potentially change the tides of a fight. Panacea Mode remains active until there is not danger or until Haruhi runs out of magic power. *'Barrier Fist:' Barrier Fist is a defensive spell disguised as an attack. This spell is usually used as a counterattack to a foe's physical attack. As soon as Haruhi's fist is about to intersect with an opponent's attack she produces a very strong semicircle barrier around her body that stems from her fist. *'Divine Protection:' Haruhi extends both or her hands toward the sky then generates a large spherical barrier above her head. She continues to increase for a split moment before lowering both of her arms to her side. This causes the barrier to expand exponentially until it becomes a dome-shaped barrier that is large enough to protect an entire city. *'Reflect:' Haruhi cups her hands in front of her then creates a small spherical barrier in-between her hands. She then flows a steady stream magic power into the barrier. When the foe attacks her, Haruhi separates her hand, unleashing a large dome-shaped barrier around Haruhi. This dome-shaped barrier expands at a very fast rate, allowing Haruhi to not only block the attack, but to push the attacker away from her. *'Barrier Skin:' This spell allows Haruhi coat her body in a thin barrier. While it is thin, it is very durable because of the amount of magic power that is present in the barrier. This barrier is strong enough to protect Haruhi against most attacks without so little as a scratch. Not only does give her an extra layer of defense, but it also slightly boosts her physical prowess. *'Protecting Good, Purifying the Sins of the Abyss:' Haruhi creates a barrier around her that is infused with her ability to nullify any aggressive attack or feelings. This allows Haruhi to protect herself against any illusions, negative feelings, most aggressive attacks, even Magical Barrier Particles has been proven to be drastically inferior to this barrier. It appears that any impurities touching the barrier, receives symptoms similar to being burned, even darkness is seemingly “burned away." *Inscribed Hexagonal Prism *'Malicious Submission:' This spell allows Haruhi to implant a mental suggestion into an aggressive target's mind. To do this, Haruhi fluidly waves her hand in front of the target's face. This causes the target to surrender their malicious intent. As Haruhi is causing the target to surrender their malicious intent she calmly speaks aloud another action to replace the malicious intent. If the target's will is weak enough or they had a lot of malicious intent, the target will begin to perform the spoken action instead of the malicious one. Haruhi can also use this spell to trap the target in a mental illusion, causing them to enter a sleep-like state. *'Heavenly Winds:' *'Righteous Hurricane:' *'Ultima Purifica:' Haruhi draws in a large amount of ethernano from the atmosphere around one of her hands. Once a significant amount of ethernano has been gathered around her hand she uses her ability to nullify aggression on the ethernano around her hand in order to greatly enhance the purity of the ethernano. She can release this ethernano in the form a giant blast of pure light by extending her hand in front of her and charging the ethernano with a bit of her magic power. This blast is capable of overwhelming almost any form of darkness and darkness related elements it comes into contact with, it can even easily overwhelm the darkness of most forms of Slayer Magic. This blast is capable of hitting the opponent with significant force, causing the opponent to propelled across large distances and severely damaging the foe's body in the process. After being hit, the purified ethernano clings to the opponent, damaging their body even more if the opponent is "evil" and slightly damaging any impure substance or being that touches them. **'Absolute Divinity: Total Purification:' Absolute Divinity: Total Purification is a Secret Art spell that uses Ultima Purifica on a very large scale. Haruhi pulls a significant amount of ethernano from the atmosphere toward both hands then compresses the ethernano that is around both of her hands. Once compressed, she nullifies the aggression in the ethernano, causing the purity of the ethernano to drastically increase. Once increased she separates her arms to either side and unleashes the full might of her Magical Aura. After Haruhi releases her Magical Aura, she claps her hands together and channels her magic power to the purified ethernano around both hands. This caused the the purified ethernano to be released in all directions. When the purified ethernano makes contact with Haruhi's Magical Aura, it causes a chain reaction that unleashes an enormous explosion or pure light that can completely and nullify any aggressive attack it comes into contact with. While the explosion is large, it doesn't have a lot destructive power for an explosion its size. Haruhi says that it has enough power to destroy a significant chunk of a large city. After the explosion is unleashed, the purified ethernano stays in the air, negating any attack that is used in the area within the next half hour after the explosion. Despite its incredible power, Haruhi generally uses this spell to create a very large and almost impenetrable barrier by exploiting the aftereffects of the explosion instead using the explosion itself to destroy her enemies. It appears that the one weakness this spell has is that it completely exhausted Haruhi's magic power reserves. Blessing Magic Whitewater Barrier Style The Whitewater Barrier Style is both a martial art and sword style that is used by Haruhi Kaneko. This fighting style uses quick fluid movements and foot to get around an opponent's guard. The way she moves when using this style is often described as very similar to the way whitewater moves: fast and powerful yet fluid and ever changing. The attacks from this fighting style are typically describe the same way. What makes this fighting style a lot different from any other fighting style is its use of Haruhi's flyrokinesis. This fighting style focuses on quickly releasing barriers whenever Haruhi is attacking or defending herself. This greatly enhances the speed and power of her offensive and defensive maneuvers yet decreases the likelihood of Haruhi accidentally killing someone. However, due to the power of the attacks, this fighting style can still inflict a lot of pain unto the target and damage the foe's body quite a lot. It is for this reason that many believe that this fighting style is focused on ending fights, essentially it tries to force the opponent to surrender. This focus has caused most mages to view this fighting style as an "Anti-Fighting Style." Another observation other mages have made is that this fighting seems to be polar opposites with the Inferno Crash Style that is used by Sekai Sayomi. Elf Physiology *'Superior Physiology:' **'Heightened Senses:' **'Endless Lifespan:' *'Enhanced Wisdom:' *'Enhanced Charisma:' *'Magic Affinity:' *'Flyrokinesis:' Flyrokinesis is an inborn ability that is the source of Haruhi's alias: Barrier Master. Flyrokinesis is an ability which allows the Haruhi to create, summon, produce, and have incredible control over barriers. In order to utilize it properly, she projects her mental energy outwards, before transforming it into a barrier. This allows Haruhi to defend herself against the attacks of an enemy. She can manipulate the barriers into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is a fairly powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by Haruhi's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus. The smallest projection can be the size of a marble, and the largest being the size of a house. In addition, Haruhi is capable of launching the barriers forward in a similar manner to that of a bullet, small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. She can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Magic Power Haruhi has inherited her mother's massive reserves of magic power and control of magic power. She has more than eight times more magic power than most mages and she is even able to easily outlast a lot of s-class mages. Due to the unique circumstances of her birth and her peaceful ideas her magic signature could be described as warm and very peaceful. It has a habit of spreading hope to those around Haruhi and quenching her opponent's will to fight. Her peaceful nature also makes her magic power seem a lot smaller than it actually is, which makes it difficult to judge Haruhi's power. Another thing her peaceful nature does to her magic power is make it very difficult to use it offensively, which is something that many could view as a potential fatal flaw. In terms of skill, Haruhi has absolute control over her magic power. She learned many Magic Skills from her mom ranging from Defenser to Telekinesis and many more. Her powerful and immense magic power allows her to use these Magic Skills on a very large scale. This is shown when she managed to use Telekinesis lift an average-sized building. It is important to note that due to her upbringing Haruhi can't use any offensive Magic Skills like Magic Ray and Magic Ball, which is a direct contrast to the Magic Skills Sekai Sayomi is able to perform. Quotes *"A mage should use their magic for defense, never for offense." - Haruhi's philosophy Trivia *Haruhi's first name was inspired by Haruhi Suzumiya, my favorite anime character. *A bit of Haruhi's personality was inspired by Yuri Nakamura from Angel Beats. *Haruhi's beliefs were inspired by Jedi beliefs. *Due to Haruhi's Jedi-like beliefs, most of her quotes were insipired by Jedi sayings and quotes. *I received permission from Mang to use Edict Magic. *The last name, Kaneko, came from a clan I made on Naruto Fanon. *Damon wrote the appearance section. *Credit goes to Per for helping me create Flyrokinesis. Category:Fairy Tail: Moral Path Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Wanderer Category:Wandering Mage Category:Peaceful Mage Category:Sword User Category:Edict Magic User